The subject invention concerns a filter for mounting in the fresh-air entrance on motor vehicles. The filter is designed to allow it to be adjusted to various types and models of motor vehicles.
When motor vehicles are driven in heavy-traffic areas, e.g. in towns, it is inevitable that polluting particles and fumes of various kinds are entrained into the vehicle interior together with the fresh air which is carried into the car interior for ventilation purposes. The pollution is particularly extensive in town traffic and when the distance between the motor vehicles is small, which is the case in e.g. queues. The chemical pollution of the air is very concentrated and therefore particularly detrimental to the health during idling periods, for instance during standstills caused by stop lights, queue build-ups at cross-roads and the like.
Various types of air filters are available on the market which are intended to be mounted in the engine space or inside the driver and passenger compartaent. Both spaces are limited and manufacturers as well as consumers prefer alternative uses of the available space. This prior-art type of filter therefore does not enjoy extensive commercial success.